


Life Is Good

by sauciemel



Series: David and Kay [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Kay’s lives are about to get chaotic with family and work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a 3 Part Story
> 
> Sequel to A Life Saved

Kay pushed the plate with the toast on away, and then she clasped her hands to her mouth and fled the kitchen. She headed for the small toilet that was downstairs. She flushed the toilet. She swilled her mouth with water then sprayed the breath freshener in her mouth, she kept a bottle there since the morning sickness had hit with vengeance once she had hit the 3-month mark. She headed back into the kitchen. She binned the toast, she grabbed some ginger nuts from the biscuit tin and sat down and finished her tea.

\---

David had been at an audition, 

Kay had told him not to put his life on hold. Acting was his life, it flowed through his blood, plus he had the Doctor Who Movie to do soon. Somehow, they had all been able to keep it secret from everyone. 

He was auditioning for a small role in a Detective show. He had like playing a copper in Blackpool so had decided to give it ago. He felt it had gone well. He was in the car driving back home to his pregnant wife. They had been through so much in the past 12-18 months. 

Meeting, falling in love in such a short time, then Kay writing a script for him, her father getting someone to kidnap her, and did horrendous things to her. He didn’t know how she had come through it. After all, she had been through when she was younger. They had caught the people responsible. But William Jenkins had killed himself. 

Kay had gone to counseling. 

David hadn’t. He had just shut all his fears away, focused on getting Kay through it. He had prayed a few times, he did start to write his feelings down in a journal that he had hid away. Now he had a few work things to throw himself into until the baby came.

He looked at his watch, it was 11.00am, and he had picked up some ginger herbal tea for Kay as her morning sickness had turned into all day sickness. He unlocked the door of the car and started the drive home.

\---

Kay busied herself writing, the day after Kay had found out she was pregnant Kay had gotten a phone call. It was Alan Kins from BBC drama. She had sent an idea for a small mini drama in on a whim and he had loved it. So here, she was writing some scripts for her own drama. David had been over the moon. She had told Alan she would have 3 scripts ready for him before she went on maternity leave. 

\---

David pulled up in front of the house. He grabbed his bag, locked the car, and headed into the house.

David threw his keys into the small bowl on the table in the hall. “KAY!”

“In the office sweetheart.”

David let his bag fall to the floor and headed down the hall. He pushed the door open. Kay was sat at her small desk, tapping away at the laptop. He looked as her glasses were balanced on the edge of her nose.

“Hello gorgeous.”

Kay stopped and looked at David. “Hello Handsome, how did it go?”

“Good, I think. How are you?”

“You know same old, same old, oh you have a delivery, and I put it on your desk.” Kay pointed to the desk across from hers.

“Ok, cuppa?”

“Love one thank you.”

David turned and headed back down the hall; he grabbed the tea from his bag and headed to the kitchen. He switched the kettle on and got the cups and everything he needed when he heard Kay rushing to the bathroom. He made the tea then headed back to the office.

\---

Kay was sat with her head in her hands when David came in.

“Oh honey, it still that bad?”

She nodded.

“Here try this.” he handed her the cup.

Kay took it and sniffed. “What is it?”

“Ginger herbal tea, I looked it up on the internet and it is said to help with the nausea of pregnancy.”

“Oh you are so thoughtful.”

“Hey anything for my wife.” he winked.

Kay blew the top of the cup and sipped it. “Mmmm nice.”

David sat down at his desk; he placed his cup down and picked the mail up. “Bill, bill, invitation.” then he looked down at the FedEx box. He took a sip from his cup.

“You gonna open it then?” Kay looked over at him.

“I will, I’m having a cuppa first, how are the scripts coming along?”

“You know so, so.”

“You’re not gonna tell me anything are you?”

“Nope.” Kay sipped at her tea and felt her tummy settling down. “This is lovely and it seems to be working.”

“Good.” David put the cup down and pulled the FedEx box to him. He looked at the info on it, it had come from America. He pulled the strip off the top and looked inside. He tipped it and a large file slid out. There was also a letter.

_David,  
Hello, hope you Kay and the bump are all doing ok, we have finally got a date for filming to start, we have to wait for Matt to finish the current series, which is 6 months, so it gives you time with Kay and the baby when it comes. So come March we will start filming on Doctor Who The Movie. Oh and Steven gave me a little spoiler, the film will be a follow on from something that happens at the end of series 6, but I can tell you. Matt has decided not to do another series, so in the film we will have a regeneration scene. Good luck, only you, Billie, Matt and me have the finished script so enjoy. I also have something else to ask. They want to do another spin off. The Doctor and Rose, they want you and Billie back. They got a script sent in and they loved it so I told then I would ask. Billie is keen; she is filming the end of Secret Diary of a Call Girl. I just thought it might be something you’d be interested in. Talk it over with Kay; email me when you’ve read the script.  
Love Russell_

David read the letter again. Then he grinned.

\---

Kay watched as David opened the FedEx box. He was reading a letter that had come with the file. She watched as a huge grin appeared on his face. “David.”

David looked at Kay, and then he passed the letter over. Then he reached for the file and opened it up.

**Doctor Who: The Movie**

**By Russell T Davis.**

David flipped over to the first page

_Standing on a windswept beach Rose Tyler felt a hand slide into hers, just as she had done 5 years before. She turned and looked at the man holding her hand. He looked the same as her Doctor, the brown spiky hair, the deep brown eyes, the splattering of freckles on his face and that smile. How had she gotten so lucky? It was then John spoke._

“Wow. That is some opening scene.” David blurted out.

“David this is going to be huge, I mean with you, Billie and now with the news Matt is to regenerate I mean and the spin off, that could be good.”

“I know, it’s just I chose to walk away, would the fans actually want me back as the Doctor.”

“WHAT!!! Are you mental, you just have to read the fan mail you get, they miss you like crazy, hell so do I, I mean the Doctor helped me to move on if you remember a certain moment the Doctor and I shared on the console.” Kay waggled her eyebrows.

“Now, now Mrs McDonald.” David waved his finger. It is a big commitment you know, I mean the main show took 9 months to film then there was promoting it. It is a long road.”

“I know it is silly.” Kay smiled. “The question is do you want to be the Doctor again?”

“Well technically it’s not the Doctor its John.”

“Ok, do you want to play the Metacrisis John?”

“You know what I do.”

“Good, then I don’t have to hide the printouts anymore.”

David looked at her, “Pardon.”

“David who do you think sent the script in.”

“Kay you didn’t?”

“Sorry, I did, the idea hit me and I sent it in. I asked them not to say anything direct to you, hell even Russell doesn’t know it’s me.”

“Kay McDonald you little sneak.” David stood up and walked over to his wife. “How long have you had this planned?”

“I actually wrote some of it before I met you, when series 4 ended; I just felt that it was something that needed doing.”

David knelt in front of Kay, “Well I am so grateful, you wrote Secret Smile 2 - Brendan: A Brighter Future, now this what did I do to have someone like you in my life.”

“Just lucky I guess, oh and I have one more surprise, I am in the middle of writing something else apart from the other 3 scripts for Russell.”

“You have been busy; I hope it’s not too stressful for you both?”

“No I am getting it all done now so I can take the full year maternity leave I am entitled to.”

“Good, so what’s this other script?”

“Well,” Kay reached into her drawer and handed him some sheets of paper

**_SECRET SMILE 3: Sins of the Father_ **

“Wow, another sequel, I am honoured, have you told anyone?”

“Just the authors, I email them every time I do a chapter.”

“Well, I hope we can fit it in.”

“Oh knowing you, you will.” Kay grinned. Kay looked at the clock it was now nearing 2.00pm “David we have to leave now.”

David nodded, he stood up, and he placed the new Doctor Who script in the bottom drawer of his desk. “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither, but I’m scared too.”

“I know sweetheart.”

“I mean, they said there was no reason why it shouldn’t be a normal pregnancy, but with all the damage that was done I…”

“I know Kay, but let’s not worry about anything unless it comes up, ok?”

“Ok.”

Kay got up, grabbed the two cups, and headed to the kitchen.

\---

Kay and David were sat in the waiting room at the local private hospital, they hadn’t announced the pregnancy yet, only Sandy, Karen and Blair knew. The nurse came out and called her name, “Kayleigh McDonald” Kay grinned, it was still weird some people called her McDonald some called her Tennant, by law she was a McDonald as was David. Tennant was what he called his stage name now. She still used Jenkins on her books and scripts. 

They got up and went into the Doctor’s room.

“Hello Mr and Mrs McDonald” the female Doctor said. “My Name is DR Turner, but you can call me Alex.”

“Hello Alex, I am Kay and this is David.”

“Hello, Kay and David, well today we will do a scan, check your blood pressure, did you bring your urine sample?” 

Kay nodded.

“Ok, my assistant Annie will show you to a small room, Kay if you could change into the small gown that is there, I will see you in a moment.” Alex smiled.

A few moments later Kay and David were led into another room by Annie. She told Kay to go behind the screen and change. She did this and a few moments later she game out in a horrid green gown and hospital slippers, she looked at David. “You dare even smirk David Tennant and I will smack you one.” she pointed at him.

“I wouldn’t you look lovely, very Holby City” 

“Ok”

Then Annie came in and ushered then through a door.

“Hello, right Kay if you could just lie on the bed, David that chair there is for you.” Alex pointed.

Kay did as she was asked, then Alex placed a sheet over Kay, just below her bikini line, then she lifted the gown. “Ok, this gel is a little cold but it will soon warm up.   
That screen there.” Alex pointed to the one that was just in front of Kay and David, “Is where I will show you the baby, but first I have to get the measurements and whatnots done.”

“Ok,” Kay gulped.

“Don’t worry, I read your medical file, you have had no bleeds and from your diary I know you are having bad morning sickness, which is a good sign,”

“Really?”

“Yes now just relax and then I will show you your baby.”

Kay lay back; David held her hand as Alex set about her task.

It was a few moments later when the screen in front came on.

“Ok, you see that.” Alex pointed.

“Yes,”

Then Alex proceeded to point out the spine, the arms, the legs, and the heart. Then she shocked them both. “Ok that is baby number 1.”

“Excuse me?” Kay and David said together

“You are carrying twins, non-identical twins.”

“Really, twins” 

“Yes and everything is normal with them both, they have everything they should have, they are both healthy.”

Kay felt the tears, David gripped her hand.

“Thank you.”

\---

**6 Months Later…**

David was stood in the bathroom, he looked at the sideburns he had been growing, and then heard the sound of a baby crying. He turned and headed out the bathroom.

He walked across and into the nursery; Kay was there she had warmed the bottles up. She handed one to him. David then scooped his son up. Little Oscar John McDonald, he sat in the rocking chair and slowly fed his son. He gazed across at Kay; she was feeding Jessica Helen Kerry McDonald. They were a month old now. Oscar was the image of his Dad, brown hair, lots of it too, and the same brown eyes as his dad. Lucy had blonde hair and green eyes; she was a little version of Kay. They had made the short trip down to Cardiff the week before, they had a nanny coming into help on weekdays, and they had discussed this at length and agreed. So far, nothing had been leaked out about the Doctor Who film or the new spin off, but that was all to change today as they were going to a press and fan meeting. Russell, Matt, Billie, Steven, Kay and David were attending, as they were all involved now.

Kay was over the moon that she was now credited as a Doctor Who writer, well sort of, it was a spin off but it was two main Doctor who Characters.

The nanny arrived; Kay told her they would be around 5 hours.

Then David slipped his cap and shades on, he had been hiding out of sight of everyone so they didn’t notice his sideburns. They had arranged to be picked up and taken to the Palace Hotel where the press were, they were to be taken in the back way.

“You ready?”

“Yes and no, we have this then the screening of Secret Smile 2 tomorrow.”

“I know, come on David.”

\---

They pulled up at the rear of the hotel; they had hid under a blanket giggling. Then they entered the building.

All the press had been told was that Russell T Davis and Steven Moffat were there to talk about Series 6 of Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures and the new series of TORCHWOOD.

David and Kay were now in a small room, turned out there were a fair few people there, then Russell bounded over,

“Hello you two, can you believe this, I mean it is crazy out there.”

“Is it?”

“Oh right you came the back way.”

“Yup, so no one knows who is here?”

“Nope they think it’s me and Steven that’s it.”

“They are in for a shock, this must be one of the only times we have been able to actually keep things secret.”

“I know, well we will be announcing the film, the new Rose and John spin off and that Matt is leaving, Steven and Matt wanted to announce that today anyway.”

“Oh that will be sad, but at least they have a whole series and a film with him in.”

“Ah well, he isn’t in the film for long, the 12th Doctor is.”

“And who is that?”

“Me!”

David turned round and saw his friend Benedict Cumberbatch stood there. “Oh now that is brilliant.”

The two men shook hands,

“Right every one we need to take our seats.” Steven said.

Russell, Matt, Kay and Steven headed out first, there was a curtain across the stage, David, Benedict, Billie Piper, John Barrowman and Lis Sladen all stood behind a screen. 

Kay was sat next to Russell, and Steven was next to her then Matt, then the 5 other empty chairs.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, Russell T Davies, Steven Moffat, Matt Smith and Kay Jenkins.”

The curtain opened. Russell was the first to speak. “Hello to you all, it’s been a while hasn’t it, we have a lot to get through, firstly let me introduce Miss Jenkins, and she is the head writer on a new show.” the press applauded 

“Right we have good news, fantastic news and bad news.” Russell announced

“So for the bad news it is over to Steven and Matt.”

“Thank you Russell, yes we have some bad news, Matt.”

“Yes, hello, I have had an absolute ball on this show, it is a brilliant, brilliant show but I am sorry to say after series 6 I will be leaving.” that is when the fans shouted out no, why don’t go. 

“But there is a series 7 with a the 12th Doctor,” Steven stepped in. “You have all seen him in another show so without further adue I give you the 12th Doctor, Benedict Cumber batch “

The fans clapped the cameras went off. Steve, Matt and Benedict spent the next 10 minutes answering questions.

“Right now I will hand you over to Russell for the good and fantastic news.”

“Thank you Steven, right I know you are all sad to be losing Matt, but I have something to say. Most of you know Kay is married to a certain ex TimeLord.” the crowd murmured.

“Well, this brilliant woman has come up with a brilliant new spin off show I think you will be happy with it, at the moment it doesn’t have a formal title, it won’t start filming until next year, so shall I introduce you to the stars?”

The press and fans shouted yes. 

“Ok, reprising the role of Rose Tyler, I give you Billie Piper.” the press and fans erupted into applause, as Billie took her seat. 

“And, I know we will be deafened in a minute, reprising his role of the 10th Doctor…. David Tennant.” there were screams and shouts as David appeared on the stage, he waved to the fans and the winked at Kay.

After a few moments, the noise died down.

“Right, as well as the arrival of a new Doctor, the loss of a Doctor and an old doctor coming back we also have Sarah Jane Adventures and TORCHWOOD, so here are Elisabeth Sladen and John Barrowman.”

John and Lis took their seats, and then the questions followed. After 30 minutes, Russell ushered the press and fans to be quiet. “Ok, you have had the bad news and the good news, would you like the fantastic news?”

The fans screamed yes, “Ok I will tell you but there will be no questions, you need to listen. In two weeks, filming will start with all the cast members you see sat here. A few months ago, I was asked to write something and I did, it is a film called DOCTOR WHO: THE MOVIE. I hope you will all come and see it, as it will be Matt’s last outing as the Doctor. Now thank you so much.” 

The fans and Press where shouting.

Everyone waved and the curtain closed.

David was straight up and over to Kay, “Well, its official now.”

“I know, I can’t wait.”

“Me neither, we have some photos to pose for and then home to the babies.”

“Yes, I can’t wait.”

**_To Be Concluded in HOW PRECIOUS LIFE IS_ **


End file.
